The Musical Life of a Depressed Seto Kaiba
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: Kaiba is depressed. Very depressed. He's been taking pain medication to relieve his pain, and now he's addicted. He's in love with Yugi as well rivalshipping yay! but the meds make him do strange things. Oh and he likes to sing. Complete for NOW...
1. Behind Blue Eyes

Here is just a little Kaiba angst I came up with listening to 'Behind Blue Eyes' by The Who. There's a small bit of rivalshipping (Kaiba/Yugi) and a whole lot of angst. Warning: Pain pills, near suicide, and slight YAOI.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, etc, etc you know the drill.

ON WITH THE FIC!

START

Kaiba was sick. Sick of the pressure, sick of the publicity. Sick of life. This week had been one of the worst ever. He had to announce the winner of the Battle City Tournament *not him* and was ridiculed by the reporters at the press conference. Then he had walked Yugi home to make sure he wasn't hounded by the paparazzi, who had ambushed them. In protecting the little teen, he had ended up beating up a bunch of them. The next day, all of the tabloids were insisting the two of them had a secret relationship and that Kaiba had anger management issues. Two days later, he had to recall his new V-Pods because they caused whoever used them to have seizures. He was being criticized everywhere and the company's stock had dropped tremendously. Currently, Kaiba was hiding in his room, with a bottle of pain medicine in one hand and his iPod in the other. His favorite song came on, so he sang along.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what its like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

Kaiba found himself laughing. How damn true! Especially with all that Egypt crap going around. Kaiba unscrewed the bottle and popped a handful of pills, then kept singing.

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_Thats never free_

"You know." Kaiba said aloud to no one. "The tabloids were kind of right. I love Yugi, but he'll never love me because im a mean bastard!" And then he sang the next verse.

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

He went for more pills, but found the bottle was empty. "How do I explain that to Mokuba?" He said. In a pill induced haze, he jumped out of his window and landed on his feet. He'd left his iPod behind, but kept singing as he ran.

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_Thats never free_

People looked at Kaiba strangely as he ran by them, singing at the top of his lung. Some paparazzi took pictures, but Kaiba didn't care.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

'No one would do that for me' Kaiba thought. 'Because I'm alone.'

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

Kaiba was at the Domino Bridge. He jumped up on the edge and stood there dramatically for a moment. The town was silent. As he was about to jump, a voice he loved rang clear through the air.

"KAIBA! GET DOWN NOW!" Kaiba whirled around to see Yugi running towards him full speed, a few tears slipping from his eyes. Kaiba jumped off the railing and back onto the ground. Yugi tackled him. "What are you doing?!" He said, lying on Kaiba, neither of them caring who saw and who didn't. "I was so scared you were gonna jump!" Kaiba started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Yugi demanded.

"Someone does care."

***

_Behind blue eyes_

END

Tada! Whatdja think? Hmm? Tell me!!

Jamie :]


	2. Rehab

I decided to make it different than a one-shot and for those of you who are confused about the title change, sorry but it can't be helped. I have OCD with titles ^___^.

DICLAIMER: Ot's not mine, okay? The song, the characters, the money, boohoo I want it.

Anyways, on with the fiction!

START

"Nii-sama? Where are all of our pain pills?" Mokuba asked, walking into his brother's room. Kaiba put his hands behind his back, and his mouth was full he shrugged. "What are you hiding?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba shook his head. "You are hiding something, I can tell." Mokuba walked closer to Kaiba, who sprung up, keeping his hands out of view, and pressing his arms against the wall. He was still working on swallowing what was in his mouth. "I'm leaving, but I know you're up to something." Mokuba left the room, and Kaiba slumped down on the floor next to his bed. In his hand was an empty bottle of pills, and the pills that belonged in the bottle were in his mouth.

***

It was lunch period at Domino High, and Yugi was running to a specific alleyway. As soon as he arrived, he was swept into the arms of another. He kissed the man right on the mouth sweetly.

"Seto!" He exclaimed happily. Kaiba smiled back at him.

"Hi koi." He replied. Yugi's face became serious.

"Why weren't you at school today? Or yesterday for that matter?"

"I-I just wasn't feeling well." Kaiba lied.

"Mokuba thinks you're hiding something." Yugi said. Kaiba swore at his little brother in his head. Couldn't he keep a damn secret? "And we're worried about you. He said the pain pills you guys keep in your house have gone missing. Did you take them? You can tell me, you know." Kaiba pushed Yugi away.

"I'm fine." He said. "I employ so many people in my own home, what makes you think one of THEM didn't take them?" Yugi sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry for asking. But remember, you can always talk to me about anything." Kaiba nodded, keeping his eyes off of his sweet and innocent boyfriend. He felt bad for lying to him, but it had to be done. The bell of the period ending signaled the end of lunch. Yugi raced back towards the school, but Kaiba hung behind since his next period was study hall, he had no need to go back. He reached into a pocket of his trench coat, and pulled out a bottle of pills. He poured about 5 into his hand, threw back his head, and swallowed them. He replaced the bottle where it had been and continued on to school.

***

"SETO KAIBA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" The voice of Isono, the Kaiba's best employee and sort of adopted father, resonated through the house. Kaiba stirred in his bed, groggily sitting up. His head was pounding, so he grabbed some pills from his nightstand drawer, took them, and went downstairs. He shuffled into the living room wearing only boxers, and saw the entire Yugi-tachi there. Too tired and drug-low to care, he plopped down on the couch next to Yugi.

"'Sup?" He said casually. Everyone in the room looked shocked, seeing as Kaiba was always ranting about how text language is stupid.

"Read this." Isono said, handing him a tabloid. On the front cover read 'Seto Kaiba, Drug Abuser?' and underneath was a picture of him with a bottle in one hand and popping the pills into his mouth with the other.

"Well that's not good…" Kaiba said, trailing off to put his head on the arm rest and close his eyes. Yugi pinched his side and he sat back up.

"Kaiba." Jounouchi said. Kaiba looked irritably at Jou.

"What is it mutt? Do you need someone to let you out?" Kaiba spat.

"Kaiba, man, we're worried about ya. Ya need help if your addicted." Everyone else nodded. Isono spoke next.

"We want you to go to rehab." Kaiba's eyebrows arched up so high they seemed to disappear into his hairline.

"You…" He said in disbelief. "Want me…to go…to rehab?" Everyone nodded again. Kaiba started laughing. "Dear God, wow. You guys are hilarious, jokes over, it's a photo shop! I am NOT ADDICTED TO PAIN KILLERS!" He shouted the last part, and ran upstairs

***

Kaiba sighed. Taped to his locker was another one of THOSE signs. This one said, 'Use your money for rehab, not pain killers.' Kaiba ripped the poster down and dialed in his combo. He pretended like he was reaching far into his locker, getting his head in there. Then he popped a couple of painkillers in his mouth and swallowed. He felt the high come on and he left his locker, slamming it shut. She passed a group of kids clustered around a poster. It was a sign to sign up for the talent show. In his high-induced haze, he pushed all the other teens aside and wrote his name on the sign up sheet with a flourish.

***

"I can't go to the Talent Show, Yugi. I'm sorry." Kaiba said.

"But I'm performing!"  
"I'm sorry, but something came up at Kaiba Corp that NEEDS to be fixed now. I'll come if I can, okay koi?"

"Okay." Yugi sighed. Kaiba left for his limo. The stage was set for tonight, all that was left was to wait for tonight and make sure he wasn't discovered.

***

"And we have only one more performer left in the Talent Show! Please welcome to the stage…Seto Kaiba?" The announcer said, in confusion. The crowd was filled with confused murmurs. A clear and amazing voice rang out through the auditorium.

"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know."

The lights went up, and everyone gasped as they saw Seto Kaiba center stage, microphone in hand. He was wearing tight fitting leather pants, a leopard print tank top that clung close to his body and shoed of his muscles, studded boots and accessories. A few fan girls fainted as he kept singing.

"I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go

I'd rather be at home with Mokie

I ain't got seventy days

Cause there's nothing

There's nothing you can teach me

That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway."

Seto Kaiba grinned a wide smirk at his homeroom teacher, Mr. Hathaway, who was sitting there in shock.

"I didn't get a lot in class

But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"

He pulled a random fan girl onstage, and twirled her around as he sang.

"The man said 'why do you think you here'

I said 'I got no idea

I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby

so I always keep a bottle near'

He said 'I just think your depressed,

this me, yeah baby, and the rest'"

He sent the fan girl back offstage (she was sobbing) and continued.

"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I don't ever wanna drink again

I just ooh I just need a friend

I'm not gonna spend ten weeks

have everyone think I'm on the mend"

Kaiba sang the song with such raw emotion that if there'd been any doubt he'd been abusing it was demolished.

"It's not just my pride

It's just 'til these tears have dried

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"

The auditorium was silent for a few moments, and then the audience burst into applause. Fan girls were screaming and crying and passing out everywhere. Mr. Hathaway was still in slight shock. Kaiba located the Yugi-tachi in the crowd. Yugi was cheering and jumping (AN: for his koi, how sweet! Kaiba: shut up and continue the story me: Kaiba likes being a druggy tee hee ^__^ Kaiba: 0.o) while the rest of them were in slight shock so they clapped automatically. Kaiba walked off the stage and out into the clear night. It was a long walk home, and without his painkillers he'd be miserable, but he was ready to open a new corner of his life.

END

Yay! Kaiba can sing fabulously! Hooray! I'd write more but I'm about to be kicked off the computer so bye!! ^___^


End file.
